


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 58





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

往前倒几百年，科技不发达，抑制剂的推广也远不够现在普及，上至朱门富家，下至乡间小户，都会养那么一条狗看家护院，狗鼻子灵敏，一旦有陌生的Alpha靠近，就吠吠狂叫，警惕万分，好守着金贵的Omega度过磨人的发情期。

宇智波佐助一看见puppy团成团守在门口，立即明白这是狗狗的天性使然，如果不是他才是主人，这只金毛估计就要飞扑过来，叼着他的衣领把他丢出这房子，拒绝Alpha对Omega的侵犯了。现在puppy看着他，豆豆大眼水汪汪的，显然在用它只装得下交配发情这种事的脑子估摸他们俩的关系，犹豫着要不要采取行动，吵醒一整家人。

漩涡鸣人当然也知道这个，瞬间觉得有些心虚，觉得自己像被逮个正着的偷腥小贼……他弱弱看了一眼Alpha，反正他觉得他俩还是很清白的。

和Omega清清白白的Alpha回望了他一眼，耳朵尖也有点发红，只好佯装并不在意，镇定自若地从Omega床上站起来。

Puppy机灵地打量着主人的神色，被训化了的本能让他弱弱地将Omega护在了身后，蹲坐在鸣人脚边对他发出呜呜的讨好声音，而他的大金尾巴则轻轻扫过Omega裸露的纤细脚踝。

你还知道谁是你的主人吗？年轻的Alpha一言难尽，抬眼一看，Omega也是受宠若惊。

“算了，睡吧。”他无奈地说，“puppy喜欢你。”

Alpha刚刚转身，puppy却轻轻顶撞了一下Omega的小腿肚，金毛体壮，让漩涡鸣人一个踉跄，差点撞上Alpha的背脊，被宇智波一把捞住手臂稳住了身子。

于是一手粘腻全糊在Omega的手肘，想到这是什么，漩涡鸣人立即脸一红，因为卧室光线暗淡，更能嗅到那点缠绕浮动的信息素气味。

Alpha仿佛被烫了一下，立即甩开Omega的手。偏偏漩涡鸣人愧疚万分，一点自觉都没有，巴巴地还要贴上来。

“要不我……”

“你别过来！”宇智波佐助强硬地说，因为过于激动，显得像只被踩了尾巴的猫咪，炸得一头黑发支棱四翘。很凶。

漩涡鸣人像做错的事小孩立在那里，退也不是，往前走也不是，恨不得咬着尾巴原地打转，偏偏puppy还在后面一个劲拱他。

“借一下你房间的卫生间。”Alpha对于他的语气生感后悔，又拉不下脸来，只好干巴巴地转移着话题。

Omega立即小鸡啄米，连连点头。

关上门，漩涡鸣人听到了水龙头被打开的声音，他想Alpha可能在洗手。

然而他刚想离开却冷不丁响起了佐助略带压抑的闷哼，沙哑的声音像是有金属颗粒在喉头间摩擦，听得鸣人一个激灵，热血全涌上脸颊。

Alpha的嗓音让他觉得燥热。漩涡鸣人两腿发软，屁股却是一紧，Omega整个人动弹不得，五脏六腑都像被佐助的声音牵动着，血液升温，烧灼滚烫，恨不得捂住耳朵立在那里，对着宇智波佐助破口大骂，然而他根本张不开嘴，怕一张嘴心就要顺势跳出胸腔。

他突然想起来被情欲和本能支配的夜晚，Alpha撩起他的衣服下摆，顺着他腰线，吻过他的乳头。

Omega吞咽着口水，心脏在黑夜里砰砰直跳，像是要爆炸般亢奋激烈，越跳越快，手心也微微发烫发热，想咒骂的冲动转瞬变成拼命压抑着的喉间羞愧的呜咽。

Alpha拥住他，抱住他的片段像是重制后的电影变得清晰无比，佐助曾经抚摸过他的身体，掐着他的手腕，平坦的小腹贴着他略微软乎的肚子，粗壮的阳具长驱直入，紧紧粘合着属于Omega生殖器的皱襞，莽撞颠簸他汁水淋漓的肉穴。

Puppy呜呜呜地咬住他衣角，口水全糊在柔软的布料上，以十足的力气一个劲拽他，让鸣人压根刹不住脚。

“喂！你干嘛！”就是这样怕闹出大动静的犹豫，让漩涡鸣人被一时不备，被狗牵着鼻子横冲直闯直直撞上紧紧闭着的门，发出刺耳的尖锐声音。

卫生间的声音瞬间那么一顿。

漩涡鸣人硬着头皮，想装不知道也不行了，只好把门打开。被撞破的Alpha脸上又红又白，泛着水雾的眼睛带着微微的怒意。

“嘿嘿嘿。”漩涡鸣人装傻充愣，砰一声合上门，贴着墙根一点点挪进来，装作自己游刃有余，经验充足，对这种场面见怪不怪。

他脸蛋通红，大大咧咧，“没什么好害羞的。年轻人嘛！”正如第一次发情期结束，他不知所措窘得要死，闷在被子里为动物一般的生理本能难过而委屈时，自来也那样做的。

他哈哈大笑一个劲儿佐助肩膀，凑上来有点谄媚地拱他，套着近乎。

宇智波佐助:“……”

眼看着佐助要打他，他赶紧义正言辞卖身求荣，举起自告奋勇的小手，“我帮你！”说着，就半蹲了下来，完美闪避Alpha的眼刀。

明明已经发泄了一段时间，佐助的性器仍然处在兴奋状态，勃起的阳具在Omega的手心滚烫得几乎握不住。

漩涡鸣人目光躲闪着，抬头却见Alpha正沉默地看着他，目光晦暗不明。他以为这是嫌他握得松，只好轻轻加重了力道，“这样可以吗？”

Alpha眉头皱得更紧了。

漩涡鸣人紧张地舔了舔唇，莫名躁动而跃跃欲试，想到Alpha也帮了自己，于是愈发卖力认真，小小的掌心裹不住全部的阳具，他就两手并用，一手试探性地抚过Alpha饱满的囊袋，一手摩挲着他粗壮的根身。

宇智波佐助难耐地闷哼出声，激得Omega耳尖都红了一红。谁知道Alpha长得白净秀美，性器却这样狰狞威武，精神昂扬地藏在乌黑浓密的毛从之下，龟头肿胀青筋暴起，马眼又湿，让人伺候起来也觉得麻烦，摸一两下也不消停，反而挺得更凶猛笔直。

Omega无师自通地动作，脑袋都恨不得埋进Alpha的双腿间，用着轻柔的力道，小心翼翼触碰着高高挺起的阳具。听到Alpha的喘息变得粗重起来，于是更加凝神屏息，恨不得把自己单薄的所有经验都用上。

宇智波佐助一低头，就能看见金色的脑袋微微耸动着，一双手卖力圈住握不住的柱身，动作不甚灵活。从这个角度，他的后颈毫无遮掩地暴露出来，味道很淡也很清新，像是为吸引蜜蜂带着一身蕊粉的花心。 花朵就是草木的生殖器。人的生殖器通常长在最暗处，Omega的腺体却长在明处。

注射过抑制剂的Omega，就像印在纸片上的一道甜点，看起来可口，却难以勾动嗅味感官、食色性欲，但是宇智波佐助却唇干舌燥，有一股没来由的冲动和愤怒涌动在心头，又想把漩涡鸣人推开，又想把他毁灭揉碎在怀里。

“是这样吗？”对Alpha一无所知的Omega还在试探着，手心间或蹭过一根突突跳动的青筋，让他整个人都被烫了一下似的，差点缩回手。

整个动作都被Alpha看在眼里，鸣人心里一激动，鬼使神差地也抬头去看佐助，视线撞到一起，Omega竟然发现佐助整张脸都红透了，只是刚要侧过脸去，就被他逮个正着。

漩涡鸣人脑袋嗡地一下，皮肤烫得要蒸发融化，顿时也绝对不好意思起来，只好更卖力去撸动佐助。

Alpha喉头发紧，深深呼吸了两口，吐露出的音节仍然支离破碎，“不是……这样。”

“那是哪样？”可恨的Omega竟然还冲他眨巴眨巴眼，神态像一只渴望主人认同的小狗，看得Alpha心烦气躁，语气不耐。

“反正你个吊车尾不会知道的！”他愤愤地说，察觉自己口干舌燥，声线低沉，趾高气扬的命令像是干涩的喉管里摩擦出来的，“你先松手……我叫你松手！”

然而晚了，佐助犹带情欲的声音听得他脸红心跳，因为推拒的动作，灼热硬挺的肉棒反而直直立在了送到他面前，头昏脑涨的Omega张口将略带膻味的性器含进嘴里，神智还未反应过来，却本能般吮吸了一下Alpha浸出精液的龟头。

Omega的口腔滚烫，舌头厚软，分泌的唾液糖浆一样瞬间裹住了他粗大健硕的龟头，简直要他命。

年轻气盛的Alpha一个激灵，猝不及防射了Omega满嘴满脸，两人都是一愣。飞溅的精液打在鸣人的喉头和舌根，呛得他咳嗽出声，眼泪直流，他嗓子尖疼，别无他法只得将唾液混着佐助的东西咽下去。

因为没有经验，反而又被呛了一口，咳得两眼发黑，四肢无力。

佐助：“·······”

Omega赶紧用手抹了抹嘴，也不太在意，等他恢复过来仰头一看，Alpha却很不乐意地瞪着他，脸色青一阵白一阵，像是要炸毛了。

“额，我松手了的说。”Omega后知后觉道，却被Alpha狠狠甩了一个眼刀。佐助羞愤得像个小姑娘，狠狠提上睡裤，哼哧哼哧就往门外走。

“你别过来！”他警告他。

在门外差点守睡着的puppy闻声而动，顿时狗眼朦胧地伸长脖子，立起耳朵，迷惑不解地目送自己的小主人三步并两步走回房间。

宇智波佐助刷得一下拉上了玻璃推门，把跟上来的Omega咣当截在身后，利落地差点夹住他的脑袋。

“喂，你生什么气啊？不是你先动的手吗？”

“……”，宇智波佐助又恼火又不占理，只好咬牙切齿，“吊车尾，你给我滚去睡觉！”


End file.
